


Said When Sleeping

by ModernWizard



Series: Alison Wonderland [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, It's an item of great historical and senitmental proportions, Swanning about magisterially, That's the black velvet cloak lined with little white skulls, The Magister and his Domina, Things you said in your sleep, Things you said prompts, dribble, dribble drabble, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: @natalunasans requested one of the Things You Said prompts: "Things you said when you were asleep." The pairing was "Alison/Magister." This is the result.





	Said When Sleeping

“Why do you let Miss Alison steal your clothes, Master,” Scintilla asks, “when you won’t even let _me,_ your own ship, touch them?”

The Master sighs. “Well, it pleases her to swan about magisterially in my robes. And she says she sleeps best under my black velvet cloak. She even likes the tinge of cigar smoke.”

Here is the true reason: Once he found her cuddled in his cape, held fast by sleep. _Adoro te, mi Magistre,_ she murmured _._ He’ll permit her to wear anything, if only she might utter such words that she would not dare to when awake.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Adoro te, mi Magistre,_ is, of course, Latin for _I adore you, Magister of mine._


End file.
